


Adopted

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernaural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Adopted

* * *

“Mom, I need to do this!” You told your loving mother. “I’m not saying that I’m going to run off and forget you guys. YOU are my parents, you raised me, and I love you. You’re stuck with me.” You gave her a smile. “I…I just want to see who I get my eyes from. I want to see who I look like. I want to hear about my family history.”

Your parents looked at each other, but it was your father who smiled, and nodded. “I support you, princess.” He told you as he got up, moving around the table you were sitting at and kissing your forehead. “I know being a teenager is hard enough, but it has to be even harder wondering where you come from.”

Your eyes went to your mother, hopeful. You didn’t want to disappoint her by continuing this search. Yet, you didn’t plan to give it up, either. “You’ve been our baby for 16 beautiful years.” She teared up, making you worry. “I know nothing can change that.” She gave you that smile mom’s gave- the one full of pride, love, and that told you she was about to go on some long speech about how much you meant to her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. “You have my blessing. I’ll help you in any way I can.”

When you face lit up, she chuckled lightly, as she always said you looked so childlike in those moments. “Thank you, Mom! Thanks, Dad!” You got up, giving your father a hug, and then your mother. “Do you guys have anything I could start with, or am I starting from square one?” You looked between them, trying not to get your hopes up.

“We have a name.” Your father told you.

* * *

Benny was on his break when the owner came over to him, holding out the phone. “Call for you, LaFitte.” She said, raising an eyebrow. He never, ever got calls. “Sounds…young.”

That confused the Cajun further. “Hello?” He answered, not sure what this would be about.

There was a moment of silence, and as he opened his mouth to speak again, you finally answered him. “Uh, do you remember about 16 years ago, giving up a baby girl for adoption?” You stammered out.

He felt his heart race. “Yeah…I do. Why?” He asked, his tone harsher than he had intended.

“I’m her.” You breathed. “I-I’m your daughter.” You told him, and he could hear your fear. When he didn’t say anything, you felt your stomach drop. “I’m sorry I bothered you, Mr. LaFitte.” You muttered, figuring he would wind up hanging up.

“Wait.” He surprised you. “Where ya live, cher?” He asked, much gentler this time.

* * *

Chewing on your lip, you sat in a booth at a little diner halfway between your house, and Benny’s. You were surprised to find that he lived only 10 miles away. Your parents were far, of course, but wanted to give you a chance to meet him alone at first. “Y/N?” Came the accent you’d come to know from talking to Benny on the phone from time to time.

You looked over and smiled as you stood. “Benny?” You held out your hand awkwardly.

He chuckled and opened his arms with a slightly awkward smile, asking for a hug. “It’s so good to meet ya.” He told you when you wrapped your arms around him. “My you got big.” He chuckled.

The two of you slid back into the booth moments before the waitress came over to take your order. “Hey, Benny, long time no see.” She smirked at him, making you look away. “Ain’t she a bit…young?” She whispered, motioning to you.

Benny rolled his eyes. “She’s my daughta’.” He told her, bored. “Can we orda our drinks?” She looked taken aback, but nodded. “Coffee. Black.” He ordered.

“Sweet tea, thank you.” You ordered before she hurried off.

“Sorry, cher.” He shrugged. “Went on a couple dates a few months back. Nothin’ serious.”

You shook your head quickly. “No need to explain.” You waved it off. It wasn’t like he had to tell you why she was flirting with him or why it felt awkward. This wasn’t some typical father-daughter date, after all. “So, uh, I couldn’t find any contact information for mom these past few weeks. Thought I’d ask about her.”

He gave you a sad smile. “Cher, your momma died havin’ ya.” He explained, watching your face fall. “I put ya up for adoption cuz I was young, stupid, and wanted the best for ya.” He sighed. “Looks like ya got it.” He motioned to your parents.

That was a lot to take in, but it answered some of your questions. “What was she like?” You asked.

Benny got this nostalgic far off look in his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “She was the sweetest.” He told you. “But had a hellov’a wild streak.” You chuckled at that, trying to picture it. “I got some pictures back home. Maybe…next time I can bring some?” He asked, hopeful. “I mean, if you want to see me again?”

You nodded. “You’re stuck with me.” You teased. “I mean, if you don’t mind.” You played with your fingers on the table.

Nodding, Benny grinned. “I’d love ta get ta know ya!”

* * *

Coming down the stairs, you smiled when you saw your prom date. Then giggled when you saw Benny, your father, and your mother. Benny made a threatening gesture with an exaggerated face while motioning at your date, which you father found amusing. Your mother simply rolled her eyes. “Ya look just like ya momma.” Benny told you as you neared.

“Really?” You asked, your heart swelling at that. You’d seen pictures, and she had been gorgeous. It had been a year and a half since you’d made that call to Benny, and it had been the best year and half of your life. “That means a lot to me.”

“Anytime, cher.” He hugged you. “And you.” He turned to your date. “Make this the best night of her life.” He pointed to him. “And no funny business. I used to box.”

Your date swallowed, and looked to your father, who nodded. “I won’t stop him.” He shrugged.

“Oh, men.” Your mother sighed. “Let’s get some pictures so our girl can get to her prom.” She ushered everyone into the living room, moving your night along.


End file.
